


Lovebirds (or The Pack Had No Idea)

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Marriage, Mates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, being in love, lots of fluff, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles has just turned eighteen. And he and Derek have a surprise for the pack.





	Lovebirds (or The Pack Had No Idea)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet full of hugging and kissing and love. And fluff. Lots and lots of tooth rotting fluff.

It was pack meeting night, and the pack were all together at Derek's loft. They were all sitting around waiting for Derek, talking to each other while they waited.  
"Where's Stiles?", Liam asked. "I haven't seen him since his birthday".  
"He's helping Derek translate an old document", Scott replied. "They'll be here in a minute".  
"Stiles always has his nose in a book", Theo sneered. "What a nerd. No wonder he doesn't have a boyfriend".  
"Shut up, Theo", Jackson said. "No one cares what you think".  
Derek and Stiles came into the room and Derek sat down in his big easy chair. Stiles was starting to sit down on a chair across the room.  
"Come here, Stiles", Derek said softly. "Sit with me".  
Stiles smiled and walked over to Derek. Derek spread his legs and Stiles sat between them on his lap. He turned his head and they kissed.  
The pack was rendered into shocked silence. You could have heard a pin drop. The looks of surprise on their faces was classic.  
Scott looked at Stiles and Derek with his mouth hanging open.  
Stiles grinned.  
"Close your mouth, Scott", Stiles said. "You're letting in flies".  
The other pack members were equally surprised.  
"How long has this been going on?", Erica asked.  
"About six months, isn't it sweetheart?", Derek asked.  
"Yes, darling, about six months", Stiles replied.  
Everyone sat stock still, trying to absorb the news.  
"Alright", Derek said. "Time to start the meeting".

After they had discussed pack business, Derek and Stiles stood up and put their arms around each other's waists.  
"I want to tell all of you something", Derek said. "Stiles is my mate now, and his opinions are to be taken seriously".  
"But of course", Stiles added, "Derek is still the alpha, and he will make the final decision on whose opinion to take".  
"Stiles is my mate" Derek said. "And as my mate, he has certain rights. He is above all of you in authority. And when I'm not around, Stiles gives the orders".  
"You mean, I have to obey Stiles?", Theo asked incredulously.  
"Yes, you do, Theo", Derek replied. "And that goes for all the rest of you as well".  
"Thank you, my love", Stiles said.  
"You're welcome, baby", Derek replied.  
They kissed.

From then on at pack meetings, Stiles would sit on Derek's lap. Derek would nuzzle and kiss Stiles' neck, and Stiles would nuzzle and kiss Derek's hands.  
When the pack watched a DVD, Stiles and Derek would sit in their chair and cuddle and kiss all through the movie.  
When the pack went out for breakfast, Stiles and Derek sat next to each other at the table, and whispered, giggled, and explored each other's tonsils with their tongues every five minutes.

The pack didn't stay over at night anymore, because with their super werewolf hearing, they could hear every sound of Stiles and Derek making love.  
"Fuck me with your big thick cock, darling", Stiles moaned.  
Then later,  
"Fuck me with your long thick cock, sweetheart", Derek moaned.  
The sounds of their love making shook the walls of the loft.

Soon, Stiles and Derek were married. And as the years go by, they are more and more in love with each other.  
Stiles and Derek are very happy. They hug and kiss and make love all the time. They are the biggest lovebirds in Beacon Hills, and they love it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> Love Stiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
